wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Coriander of the SkyWings
Personality If there is one thing that Coriander knows, it is that she hates SeaWings, mainly because of her father, Prince Deathstalker. He treated her like a failure and she knew that it was because of her SkyWing blood and her fear of drowning. Coriander is, at heart, a sincere and even kind dragonet. However, this becomes apparent only when she is around her friends, her mother and her grand mother. Otherwise she can be cold and irritable, even hostile. Coriander finds comfort in visits to the Sky Kingdom, where she feels that she really belongs. Appearance Coriander is a dark orange dragonet, lithe in stature and with a long, whip thin tail. Her main SeaWing attribute would be her gills and the scattering of bioluminescent scales on her wings and shoulders. Otherwise she looks pure SkyWing. Coriander - as part of both the SkyWing and SeaWing royal family - usually is seen wearing a large amount of jewellery, especially dark blue and green gemstones. History Coriander was hatched in the Kingdom of the Sea, in the Royal Hatchery. While her mother was overjoyed, her father was more than just a little disappointed to see that she looked like a SkyWing. He kept his family in his native kingdom, and so she was raised in the confines of the Summer Palace, learning how to understand Aquatic and how to swim. Coriander hated the water from the moment she first touched it. She found it cold and wet, and fear of drowning always wells inside of her whenever she's forced to swim. Because of her mother's obvious sadness at not being able to see the familiar territory of her own home, her father loosened the reigns slightly and allowed them to visit the Sky Kingdom twice a year. He never joined them in these trips, but Coriander was okay - even happy - with that. She didn't want her father in the one place where she really belonged. The first visit was when she was two. Amazed that there were dragons who actually looked like her and overjoyed that she didn't have to swim, Coriander actually cried when she was forced to return to the Kingdom of the Sea. Like any SkyWing, she was attached to the sky... Relatives Prince Deathstalker (Father) Prince Deathstalker of the SeaWings (also the protagonist of The Bane) has a scarce relationship with Coriander. Although he somewhat worries for her safety, he mostly worries over what other dragons think of him, with a dragonet who can't swim and is afraid of the water. He even went as far as to call her an 'embarrassment' to her face. Princess Beryl (Mother) While there is little to no relationship with her father, Coriander has a special one with her mother. They become closer and closer whenever they take their trips to the Sky Kingdom, visiting Jasper and famous places in the SkyWing territory. Queen Jasper (Grand Mother) Jasper - although somewhat rough and tumble and more than just a little irritable - dotes on Coriander. She is resentful to her daughter, Beryl, for marrying a SeaWing prince, but she sees Coriander as one of the most precious things in her life. Trivia ~ Coriander is a succulent herb, mostly used in cooking. ~ Coriander was originally going to be an IceWing/SeaWing hybrid. Featured So far, Coriander is featured in only one fanfiction... ~ The Bane (Incomplete) Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Birchfrost22) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Government Official)